


Здоровье

by Vincent_Eternal



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Ficlet, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, One Shot, Sherlock Holmes is a Bit Not Good, Sickfic, Victorian Sherlock Holmes, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_Eternal/pseuds/Vincent_Eternal
Summary: В котором Уотсон обеспокоен здоровьем Холмса.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 8





	Здоровье

**Author's Note:**

> Original work: Health –https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320420  
> Author: NimWallace – https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimWallace/profile
> 
> Зеркало на фикбуке – https://ficbook.net/readfic/10129264

Если вы, дорогой читатель, знакомы с моими предыдущими рассказами о моем друге мистере Шерлоке Холмсе, вам, вероятно, известен тот факт, что его пищевые привычки несколько нерегулярны.  
Я уже упоминал, что он часто постится во время дела и отказывается есть, пока не будет сделано заключение.  
Но я, пожалуй, не упомянул, что существует и более темная сторона его злополучной привычки.  
Холмс морил себя голодом не только во время судебных разбирательств, но и тогда, когда находился в состоянии глубокой депрессии, из которой я никак не мог его вытащить. Именно в это время я, как его врач и друг, больше всего опасался за его здоровье, потому что он был еще более агрессивным, чем обычно.  
– Это был бы вопиющий позор – испортить свой блестящий ум, не позаботившись также и о своем теле, – пожурил я его, когда прошло уже два дня. Он даже не повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на меня.  
– Прошло совсем немного времени, Уотсон, – протянул он, лениво развалившись на диване. – Не приставайте так. Я что-нибудь съем сегодня вечером.  
Да, он так и сделал, но это был всего лишь бисквит и немного молока.

В течение следующей недели он по-прежнему ел опасно мало. С помощью моих придирок, я иногда мог заставить его съесть часть еды, но мне было интересно, что так беспокоило моего друга.  
– Вам действительно надо поесть, Холмс,, – сказал я ему. – вы снова худеете.  
Слишком худой для человека его роста и телосложения. Он сердито посмотрел на меня.  
– Я в прекрасной форме, Уотсон. Пусть это вас не беспокоит.  
Но это беспокоило. 

Даже миссис Хадсон заметила, что Холмс похудел:  
– Доктор Уотсон, с мистером Холмсом все в порядке? – спросила она меня однажды вечером. – В последнее время он ужасно исхудал.  
– Я уверен, что с ним все будет в порядке, миссис Хадсон, – сказал я, пытаясь успокоить ее. – я присмотрю за ним.  
– Это очень любезно с вашей стороны, доктор. Ужин скоро будет готов.  
Если у нее и были еще какие-то опасения, она их не озвучивала.

Одежда Холмса стала слишком свободно облегать его живот и плечи:  
– Мне нужно увидеть своего портного, – раздраженно сказал он.  
– Или прибавить в весе, – предложил я, но он лишь меня проигнорировал. 

Разгар депрессии Холмса и мое досадное понимание произошли совершенно случайно.  
Я только что получил телеграмму от Билли, адресованную ему, и заехал за ним. Когда он не ответил, я вошел в его комнату.  
Холмс лежал на кровати, закатав рукава до локтей, его предплечье было усеяно следами от уколов. А сама мерзкая вещь была там, лежала в бархатном футляре рядом с ним. Я внезапно пришел в ярость, когда пазл сложился.  
– Так вот чем вы занимаетесь?! – рявкнул я, бросаясь к нему. – Опять отравляете себя! Я думал, вы остановились, Холмс! Холмс!  
Он моргнул так, словно это стоило ему неимоверных усилий, его глаза налились кровью, зрачки расширились.  
– Джон? – сказал он неуверенно, и внезапно весь мой гнев иссяк, сменившись беспокойством. Я схватил его за запястье, чтобы проверить пульс, он был частым, но стабильным. Пот стекал по его лбу, и он, казалось, вышел из состояния эйфории, погрузившись в волну боли.  
Я вышел из его комнаты, чтобы принести прохладную тряпку и немного бренди. Я вытер пот с его головы и попросил его немного выпить, чтобы облегчить боль. Он сделал это с некоторым трудом.  
– Это объясняет отсутствие аппетита, – сказал я с некоторой горечью.  
– Прошу прощения, доктор, за то, что не был с вами честен, – сказал он дрожащим голосом. – Я знал, что вы не одобряете мою привычку, и решил, что лучше держать вас подальше от нее.  
– Конечно, я не одобряю, посмотрите, что она с вами делает! Холмс, неужели вы совсем не заботитесь о своей собственной жизни?  
Мой гнев снова вспыхнул. Как он мог быть таким беспечным? Как он мог скрыть от меня свое собственное саморазрушительное поведение в какой-то жалкой попытке замаскировать его?  
– Мне очень жаль, Уотсон, сказал он. —Я не хотел вас беспокоить, это ... это...  
Было что-то, что он не мог заставить себя сказать.  
– Да? – Спросил я уже тише.  
– Это трудно остановить. – Он крепко зажмурился. – Я всегда держал себя в руках, Уотсон. Но... Боюсь, что это трудно контролировать. Я жажду этого, жажду этого каждый час каждого дня. Это сбивает меня с толку, когда я не могу думать ни о чём, кроме этого. – он отвернулся от меня, испытывая отвращение к самому себе. – Это позор, – пробормотал он. – Я ничуть не лучше человека, одержимого алкоголем или опиумом.  
– Почему же вы ничего не сказали, Холмс?” - Мягко спросил я его. – Я ваш друг и врач. Я мог бы вам помочь.  
Холмс по-прежнему не смотрел мне в глаза.  
– Иногда вы так восхищаетесь мной, Уотсон, – тихо сказал он. – я хочу быть тем, о ком вы пишите в своих рассказах, тем, кем вы меня видите. Но это не так. Я полагаю, что сокрытие данного факта не делает его менее очевидным.  
Я смягчился. Никогда раньше Холмс не говорил о своих чувствах столь откровенно. Врата вокруг его сердца открывались лишь для немногих, да и то редко.  
– Для меня большая честь быть вашим другом, – сказал я наконец, - и я хотел бы помочь вам, Холмс. Я уже говорил вам раньше, что никогда не буду считать вас менее чем экстраординарным.  
Он отвернулся, и мне показалось, что в его голосе послышались слёзы, когда он прохрипел:  
– Спасибо, Уотсон.  
Я положил руку ему на плечо. Нам предстояло написать ещё множество историй.

**Author's Note:**

> Не забудьте поставить cudos оригинальной работе, если она вам понравилась :3


End file.
